


He’s Gonna Want Advil

by KiwiFruitSnakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Hangover, M/M, Partying, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, Suna Rintarou smokes weed, Sweet, Terushima Yuuji is a party animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiFruitSnakes/pseuds/KiwiFruitSnakes
Summary: Terushima is known to throw some crazy house parties. He is also known for the amount of alcohol these house parties somehow manage to get ahold of. Enter Sawamura Daichi, the Dad Friend ™.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	He’s Gonna Want Advil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just thought I’d put a warning for alcohol use (they are over 21), light drug (weed) use, and vomiting. This is also based off of every stereotypical American movie that features a party. Enjoy!

The thing is, normal house parties are wild. People all over the front lawn, beer pong set up in the dining room, and obnoxious music blaring from every possible corner of the house. But somehow, Terushima’s managed to beat them all. His parties were well known throughout the entire college campus. If you didn’t attend at least one before graduating, you might as well just fall off the face of the earth. One time, Terushima managed to hoist an equally drunk Hinata up the school flagpole. Needless to say, Terushima halted his parties for a bit and Hinata had a bruise the size of Ecuador. This party was not as wild as that one, but it still was nowhere near tame.   
  


Drunk people swarmed the house like a pool of water, flowing from room to room until every bit of space was taken up. A group was sat on the couch, smoking weed. Couples were practicing their kissing and most everyone had at least a few drinks. It was a week until finals, and the party was a much needed stress reliever. Even Yaku had some punch. However, the 1st place winner of “Completely Out of It” goes to the one and only Terushima Yuuji!

”Hey, Daichi. Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Sugawara popped up behind the man.

”Ah, well, yeah. Yuuji invited me. Where is he? I haven’t seen him since he told me “your thighs are immaculate”.” Daichi chuckled.

“Oh I think I saw him with Suna. He’s in the living room.” 

“Thank you Suga. Try to drink some water.” Leaving his friend, Daichi weaved through people, slowly making his way to the living. It used to be a clean room, nicely put together and fairly nice looking. Now, it was a chaotic box of bodies. He made his way to where the couch used to be, only to find it shoved up against the wall. He shuddered; it would definitely scratch the paint. He danced over to the couch, and found Suna, looking very relaxed. He was hugging a pillow and leaning on an animatedly talking Atsumu. He glanced over to the approaching person, choosing to raise an eyebrow in acknowledgment. Nishinoya, who was explaining the history of cheese to Atsumu, spoke before Daichi could.  
  


”Hey! Are you joining us? Ooo! I’m excited. Daichi, have you ever done this before? It’s really easy, don’t worry, you’ll be okay. Okay, someone get him-“

”Nishinoya I’m not here for that.” Nishinoya shrugged, returning to his conversation. Daichi went and stood by Suna, “I’m looking for Yuuji. Sugawara told me you saw where with him.”

“He left. Probably went to the kitchen.” Having believed his part in the exchange ended, Suna buried himself deeper into Atsumu’s side. Daichi nodded and then proceeded back through the crowd of partiers. The kitchen was next to the dining room, which was next to the living room. So, Daichi made his way through the dining room, trying to ignore cheering beer pong players, and arrived in the kitchen. A circle had gathered in the middle of the room, surrounding a person. The group was yelling something about chugging. Daichi found an opening and watched as his boyfriend, along with Tanaka, punched holes into cans and downed them through the opening. Terushima threw up his hands and the empty can, signaling he won the race.   
  


Then, he noticed Daichi. “Sawamura! My man! Will you challenge me? I need a worthy opponent!” Tanaka gasped.

“Teru! I can’t believe this! You completely murdered my feelings.” Terushima turned to his friend. “Bro! I’m sorry. You are a great rival! In fact, you are too good! I need someone I can beat easily. Like Mura!” He walked over and threw his arm over Daichi’s shoulders, grinning wildly. Tanaka, satisfied with his...compliment? He counted it as a compliment...went on to grab another can and the group circled around him. Daichi grabbed Terushima and pulled him to the side.   
  


“You okay?”

”Never been better, my guy.”

”You never call me “my guy”. How much have you had to drink?”

”I don’t know...couple...9 and a half...” Terushima trailed off, caught up in watching Tanaka over someone’s shoulder.

”This has barely been going on for 2 hours...Yuuji, that’s a lot.”

”Mhm, yeah. Say, how long do you think it would take me to do two cans at the same time? I mean, we know my mouth is big, I can fit your dick in my m-“

”Yuuji!” Daichi blushed furiously. Terushima just threw his head back and cackled. “It’s fun teasing you, Sawamura. You are easy to mess with.” Covering his face with his hands, Daichi groaned. Terushima swung himself in front of his boyfriend and grabbed his hands, moving them from his face.   
  


“Aww! You look like a tomato!”

”Wow, what a man of words.” Suna deadpanned, popping out of nowhere and then disappearing as quickly as he came. Terushima shrieked, leaping into Daichi and managing to smack him in the jaw. “Shit!”   
  


“Ah fuck, I’m sorry! Are you okay? Does it hurt? Someone get a doctor, Sawamura is dy-“ Daichi clapped a hand over the blonde’s mouth. “I’m okay, dear. I’m not dying.” Terushima, being the mature adult he is, licked Daichi’s palm. Retching his hand back, Daichi stared at his hand in reflex, before rubbing it on Terushima’s sleeve. “Disgusting.” His boyfriend laughed, before being interrupted by a yawn. He gagged, abruptly closing his mouth.   
  


“Okay, come on. We are going to your bathroom.” Terushima nodded, his energy level decreased by 4. Daichi grabbed onto Terushima’s arm and led him up the stairs. It was common knowledge that the Terushima household’s second story was off limits to party guests, so the floor was empty. Daichi led Terushima to the bathroom. The dark bathroom only had a yellow nightlight plugged into the corner that made sure Terushima was in front of the toilet. Once he made sure the lid was open, he emptied his stomach. Daichi rubbed his back while he heaved. Once he was finished, Daichi filled a cup with water.  
  


“Here, swish it around your mouth.” Nodding, Terushima took it and gargled. He spat into the sink and rubbed his eyes. “You tired?” Terushima hummed in response.

”Okay, let’s get you to bed.” Once again guiding his boyfriend, Daichi took him to his room. When he opened the door, it was completely dark in the room. Daichi’s superpower was not nightvison, so he bumped around in the dark until he got to the lamp on the bedside table. One he could see again, he sat Terushima on his bed and went to dig through his drawers until he found a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He handed them to Terushima, who undressed and put on the clean clothes without hesitation. After he was clothed, he curled up in his bed. “I’m going to leave you here and go get you some water. Okay?” Terushima nodded in response. Daichi traveled back downstairs, only to find a large portion of the crowd gone. Worried, he talked to Yaku.   
  


“Yeah, I sent them home.” Daichi started panicking. Yaku continued, “Oh no! No, I had Ushijima drive them. He was sober. Suga is walking with people as well. I’ll make sure these people here get home safe too. Is Terushima okay? Suna told me he looked sick.”

”Thank you Yaku! And Yuuji is fine, just tired. I’m getting him some water.” Yaku nodded.   
  


“I’ll let you do that then. Plus, I have to go round up Lev. I swear if he touches the chandelier one more time-“ and with that, Yaku left Daichi standing on the landing of the first floor. He shrugged and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle, he filled it to the brim and screwed on the lid. Teru would be very thirsty. Grabbing a box of oyster crackers as well, he went back upstairs. As he opened the door, he was met with Terushima and his eyes closed.   
  


“Hey, Yuuji? Are you sleeping?” A small mumbled “yes” was his answer. Daichi laughed, and walked over. “I got you some water. Can you drink some for me?” Terushima cracked open an eye and stuck his hand out for the bottle. Daichi gave it to him and he drank a quarter of the bottle before he stuck it on his night stand. Then, he stuck his hand out again. Daichi gave him a confused look.   
  


“What?” Terushima mumbled something.

”What was that, dear?”

”I wanna cuddle...” he said quietly, almost shy. Daichi chuckled at his boyfriend. “I will. But scoot over, and actually get under the covers.” Scooting over, Teru pointed to his ceiling fan. “Can you turn it on?” Despite the fact that the house was kept at a chilly 70 degrees, Daichi complied and turned on the fan before turning off the lamp and climbing under the covers. He shifted around until he was satisfied with his pose before turning over to pull Terushima closer to him. Even though Terushima has just slightly taller than Daichi, he was curled up enough to tuck himself Daichi’s chest. All was quiet and peaceful. The moon shone through the blinds, making the room glow slightly. Terushima sighed comfortably.

”Thank you, Mura.”

”Of course, Yuuji. But, you are going to feel awful tomorrow.”

”I know, but for now, I feel good. You make me feel better.”

”Mm. Good night, dear. Love you.”

”Love you too.”

———

_Bonus_

Terushima woke up the next morning to a pounding headache and a sandpaper tongue. Having forgotten where he put his water bottle, he looked over the edge of the bed. Maybe it rolled under? He swung his upper half over the edge of the bed and peered underneath the bed. However, he didn’t see his water bottle. Rather, he saw a passed out Suna, clutching a random shoe.

Rationally, he screams.


End file.
